


Last Chance

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Deception (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Memories, Misses Clause Challenge, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: "Joanna meets Vivian one last time (perhaps a year before Vivian's death). They argue, renew their friendship and explores a more intimate relationship. They spend the night together and Vivian begs Joanna to stay with her. Joanna refuses and leaves. A year later...the show starts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalemDae_45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/gifts).



She tells everyone she hasn’t seen Vivian since they were kids.

She’s not sure if she wishes it were true or not.

Vivian had tracked her down last year, wanted to reconnect. 

For a month, it was perfect.

Even now, the memories of it hit Joanna like a blaze, consuming.

Soft kisses on smooth skin. Hands gliding up thighs, gently caressing breasts. Lips, thick with need, with years of longing. 

But Joanna was a detective now; she could sense when there were secrets. And she wouldn’t relive the last time secrets wedged them apart, when Vivian broke Joanna’s heart for reasons she still wouldn’t reveal. 

Joanna wouldn’t live with lies, and Vivian wouldn’t live without them.

A year later, Joanna thinks about truth and lies as she convinces the Bowers that she’s alone and in need, that she only remembers Vivian as a teenager. 

As Joanna settles in with Vivian’s family – Vivian's loved ones and enemies woven together like rope -- she thinks about how recklessly she and Vivian loved each other, and how tenaciously they raged at each other. This was how Vivian did everything; Joanna was only like this for her.

And as Joanna leans further and further into this case, as she realizes she will risk anything, compromise anything, to find out why Vivian was taken, she finds that she keeps thinking about their last night together, before the last fight: soft sheets, wine and strawberries, lips and fingers and whispers and vows. Joanna, the star detective, gets utterly lost in her dreams of what might have been.

And she has never been more focused.


End file.
